This invention relates to the conversion of energy present in surface waves on large bodies of water to useful energy.
In co-pending application, Ser. No. 10/357,675, filed Feb. 4, 2003, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a surface wave energy conversion system comprising two separate, but interacting components, each for capturing energy from surface waves.
A first of the system components comprises a float on the water surface which bobs up and down in response to passing waves. Such bobbing motion tends to be in phase with the passing waves, i.e., the float rises in response to a passing cresting wave.
The second component of the system comprises a submerged member dependent from the float and including a compressible fluid responsive to water pressure variations. In response to an overpassing cresting surface wave and an increase in water pressure, the compressible fluid is compressed resulting in a decreased volume and corresponding decreased buoyancy of the second component. Thus, the second component tends to sink relative to the float in out-of-phase relation with the passing waves.
Of significance is that the two components tend to move in opposite directions in response to the same passing wave. Thus, by interconnecting an energy transducer, e.g., a linear electrical generator, between the two components, energy generation is obtained.